Hurt (Complete)
by Alexia.xx
Summary: Oikawa Tooru ver. ReaderInsert!


"TOORUUUU, TADAIMAAAA" teriak seorang gadis di rumah yang bisa dibilang tidak ada penghuni.

"Loh, kok gak ada orang sih ? Kata ibunya Tooru dia ada dirumah" gumam mu

Gadis dengan nama (Surname) (Name), baru saja pulang dari luar kota karena masalah keluarga selama 6 bulan, (Name) sudah sangat rindu dengan kekasih hatinya yaitu Oikawa Tooru. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun.

(Name) kesal, dan akhirnya dia pergi dari rumah Oikawa dan mencari nya di tempat favorit Oikawa.

'Huh, Tooru dimana sih, kok tidak ada dirumah, padahal aku baru saja kembali dari luar kota, dan Anniversarry kami sudah lewat, dia bahkan tidak mengucapkannya di email sekalipun' batinmu kesal

(Name) pun terus mengelilingi tempat tempat yang sering di kunjungi Oikawa, sudah hampir 1 jam (Name) mencarinya, tapi hasilnya nihil, (Name) tidak berhasil menemukan kekasih mu.

"Aku lelah sekali, dasar Kusokawa, lihat saja pas aku ketemu dia, akan ku beri dia pelajaran" ucap (Name) dengan nada kesal.

Dan akhirnya (Name) pergi mencari toko terdekat untuk membeli makanan dan minuman. Tak lama (Name) menemukan cafe cepat saji, dan langsung saja masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut.

(Name) pun memilih duduk di pojok dekat jendela, dari dia masih remaja, tempat duduk di pojok dekat jendela memang favoritnya, biasanya dia akan duduk bersama Oikawa berdua, tapi sekarang dia hanya seorang diri.

Tak lama pelayan datang, dan (Name) pun mulai memesan makanan dan minuman, setelah mencatat pesanan, pelayan itu langsung pergi dan segera memberikan kertas pesanan tersebut kedapur.

Sambil menunggu pesanan siap, (Name) pun memainkan Hp nya. Melihat lihat galerinya yang banyak menyimpan fotonya bersama Oikawa selama 5 tahun, (Name) melihat foto pertama kali berkencan dengannya, (Name) pun tertawa sendiri mengingatnya.

5 minutes laters~~~

Pesanan yang di pesan sudah datang, setelah pesanan sudah ada dimeja, (Name) langsung membayarnya, dan langsung menyantap nya.

"Tooru-kun, aku ingin Ice Cream rasa Chocolate" ucap seorang gadis dengan nada manjanya, (Name) mendengarnya.

'Tooru ? Ahh tidak mungkin, nama Tooru bukan hanya dia saja, aku harus berpikir yang positif' pikir (Name)

"Iya, sebentar ya, aku harus mengabari Iwa-chan kalau aku tidak bisa ikut latihan Voli hari ini" ucap lagi seorang laki laki yang mungkin bersama dengan gadis yang berbicara dengan nada manja.

Deg...

"Apakah..." dan akhirnya (Name) melihat ke tengah ruangan, matanya membulat, matanya menyiratnya bahwa dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Kekasihnya, yang di cari cari selama 1 jam hingga kelelahan, ternyata bersama dengan orang lain, hubungan yang dibangun 5 tahun pupus begitu saja. (Name) menangis dan benar benar marah, (Name) pun mengambil air yang dia pesan tadi, dan membawa nya ke arah Oikawa.

Gyurrr...

Semua orang yang di cafe itu terkejut dengan perbuatan (Name).

"HEI KENAPA KAU MENYIRAMKU BOD- (N-ame)-chan ?"

Betapa kagetnya Oikawa yang menyiramnya adalah Kekasih 'asli' nya sendiri.

"KAU PRIA PALING BRENGSEK YANG PERNAH AKU TEMUI, MULAI HARI INI HUBUNGAN KITA SELAMA 5 TAHUN BERAKHIR SEKARANG, DAN JANGAN PERNAH MEMPERLIHATKAN WAJAH BAJINGAN MU ITU DI HADAPAN KU SELAMANYA. SEMOGA KAU CEPAT MATI!" Teriak (Name).

(Name) pun langsung berlari keluar dari cafe tersebut, untung saja dia sudah membayarnya. (Name) berlari sekuat tenaga dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas, hatinya benar benar sakit, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

Grep...

Seseorang memegang tangan (Name), dan menariknya kedalam pelukan.

"Sstt, (Name) ini aku Iwaizumi, menangislah sepuasnya, aku akan menjadi sandaran mu" ucap Iwaizumi dengan lembut.

Dan tangisan (Name) pun semakin mengeras.

Skip...

8 Years laters...

"Haru-chan, jangan berlari sayang, kau akan jatuh nanti" ucap ibu yang dibilang umurnya masih cukup muda. "Ha'i Kaa-chan"jawab anak kecil tersebut.

Iwaizumi (Name),

Yap, sekarang (Name) sudah menjadi istri sah dari Iwaizumi Hajime dan memiliki anak laki laki yang bernama Iwaizumi Haruto.

"Hajime-kun, aku ingin mengajak kalian berbelanja di pusat kota, sekalian membeli kebutuhan di rumah apakah kau mau ?" tanya (Name) "baiklah, sore nanti kita akan pergi berbelanja, sesekali kita berbelanja bersama, ah iya, lusa Haruto sudah berulang tahun sekalian saja kita beli perlengkapannya" jawab Iwaizumi "ahahaah, iya iya, sekarang kamu yang seperti ibu" kekeh (Name)

"Haru-chan, nanti sore kita akan berbelanja ke pusat kota, sana mandi dan langsung istirahat"perintah mu "kita akan berbelanja ? yeyyy" Haruto bersorak kegirangan dan langsung melaksanakan perintah ibunya.

(Name) dan Iwaizumi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Yasudah, kamu istirahat sana Hajime-kun, aku mau membereskan dapur dahulu" perintah lagi (Name) ke suaminya. "Kalau aku tidak mau,bagaimana ?" Tanya Iwaizumi, menarik (Name) hingga masuk dalam dekapannya "silahkan tidur diluar" jawab mu sambil tersenyum manis.

Skip...

Kalian bertiga sudah berada di mall pusat kota, dan kalian mulai berbelanja kebutuhan yang diperlukan, anak kalian berada di gendongan ayahnya, sedangkan (Name) sibuk memilih milih.

"Hajime-kun, sepertinya kita harus berpencar agar cepat selesai, dan kita bisa berjalan sebentar ke taman bermain" ujar (Name) "ahh, baiklah, aku bersama Haruto akan membeli peralatan untuk lusa, dan kamu (Name) jangan lupa bahan bahan nya" perintah Iwaizumu "Ha'i, baiklah Hajime-chan, kkk" kekeh (Name)

Mereka pun berpencar, (Name) dengan cepat memilih dan memasukkan nya ke trolley.

Brukk..

"Ahhh, maaf, apakah kau tidak apa apa ?" Tanya (Name) dengan sedikit khawatir, karena tak sengaja trolley yang ia bawa menabrak seseorang hingga orang itu terjatuh. "(Name)-chan ?" Ucap orang tersebut

"eh.?"

"Apakah ini benar (Name)-chan ?, akhirnya aku menemukan mu, aku sangat merindukan mu" ucapnya sambil memelukmu.

Dengan cepat (Name) mendorong mantannya Oikawa Tooru.

"Apakah kau tidak merindukan ku (Name)-chan ?" Tanya nya sedih "ahahaha, buat apa aku merindukan orang brengsek seperti mu, bukan kah aku sudah bilang jangan memperlihatkan wajah mu yang memuakkan itu dihadapan ku" tegas (Name)

"Aku sungguh minta maaf (Name)-chan, aku tidak bermaksud seperti i-"

"KAA-CHANNN" ucapan Oikawa terputus akibat teriakan anak (Name) dan Iwaizumi.

"Kaa-chan? Kau sudah menikah (Name)-chan ?" Tanya Oikawa dengan raut tak percaya. Tak lama (Name) merasakan ada yang memeluk dari belakang, dan (Name) tahu siapa pelakunya "Iya, (Name) sudah menikah denganku, jangan mengganggu ISTRIKU, kau terlalu bodoh menyia nyia kan orang sepertinya dulu" tegas Iwaizumi.

"Jadi Iwa-chan dan (Name)-chan sudah menikah ?" Tanya nya dengan lirih.

"Maaf, kami harus pergi, ada urusan yang lebih penting dari pada dirimu, Haru-chan, sini Kaa-chan gendong" ujar (Name) dengan tegas dan memberi perintah kepada anaknya.

Dan sekarang Haruto sudah berada di gendongan ibunya "Hajime-kun kau bawa trolley itu, aku sudah siap berbelanja, mari ke kasir" ucap mu dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya kalian pergi meninggalkan Oikawa yang berdiri dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan..

**_End..._**

**_Jangan pernah menyia nyia kan seseorang yang tulus dengan mu_**

**_A/N : hai gaes, aku kembali dengan membawa oneshoot, btw ini os udah update di wattpad, kalau mau liat cari aja Fujoshi_Gurl, terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk oneshoot aku *_**


End file.
